


Pillow Fight

by SadieIRL



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieIRL/pseuds/SadieIRL
Summary: Jasper and Skinny are caught having a pillow fight in Holly Blue Agate's living quarters...naturally, they must be punished.





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pillow fight photoshoot we had at Beach City Con, though it did not go beyond the pillow fight portion for us. Thanks to my Skinny and Holly Blue Agate for the inspiration and encouragement to write this! :)

** Pillow Fight **

                Jasper inspected the cubbies in the zoo’s living quarters.  She scowled; she shouldn’t even be here.  Babysitting a bunch of rambunctious, defective quartzes was not her job.  However, it was rumored their regular superior – Holly Blue Agate – was on a mission, so Yellow Diamond offered Jasper’s services without even consulting her.  She definitely wouldn’t stay in here, she realized as the amethysts refused to get in their cubbies for the night.  Jasper didn’t require sleep so she figured she’d stay up and patrol the hallways.  She hadn’t had to patrol anything in quite a while.  A general of her standing in Yellow Diamond’s army was above such things…usually. 

                “I’m gonna stay up all night and do whatever I want!”  Carnelian declared, jumping on one of her amethyst sisters.

                “The hell you are!”  Jasper pulled her away.  “Get to your cubby, now!”

                “You should stay up and party with us,” said an amethyst with a curl in her hair. 

                Quartzes were naturally a social caste – often boisterous and playful, but Jasper had always considered herself above that.  There were certain expectations of behavior when one was as high up in the ranks of the Yellow Army as she was. 

                Another jasper chuckled and poked a finger at the diamond on the general’s uniform.  “Or are you too good for that?” 

                Jasper grabbed her by the front of her appearance modifier and growled.  “You will show me the respect I deserve!  I am not a misfit like you!”  As if to demonstrate her strength, she punched the wall, denting it before releasing the other gem.  “Now get to your cubbies – all of you!”

                She stared them down as they moved quickly into place, her eyes gazing over their poor living quarters.  One slender cubby caught her eye as it was empty.  “Whose is that?”  Several pairs of eyes locked on her but no one answered.  Apparently she had scared them.  “Don’t all speak up at once.”  She turned her attention to the carnelian who was practically shaking.  “Who belongs there and where did she go?”  Jasper asked in a low, dark tone.

                “Sk-Skinny…” Carnelian managed.  “We call her Skinny; she’s a jasper, like you.”

                “First of all,” Jasper continued in her gravelly voice.  “Names are frowned upon as I’m sure you know damn well.  Secondly, I am not like any of the jaspers here.  I emerged perfect; I am better than you.  That is why I am one of my Diamond’s most trusted soldiers, overseeing even citrines and topazes instead of lumped here with you rejects.”  She leaned in close to Carnelian.  “Now, where is she?”

                “I don’t know…that’s the honest truth…I don’t know,” the small gem said hurriedly.

                “Fine.  I will go looking for her and when I pass by this room again I better not hear so much as a whisper.  No one is to put a toe out of line for the rest of the night, do I make myself clear?!”

                “Yes,” they murmured in unison.

                Jasper raised an eyebrow.  “Yes, what?”

                “Yes, General!”  the blue gems answered, their voices carrying more confidence.

                She wordlessly turned on her heel and left the living quarters allowing the door to slide shut behind her.  Such pathetic quarters they were too – only a cubby hole for each soldier?  Were they really even soldiers though?  They were guards for the zoo…they didn’t even seem to do much around here except goof off.  She thought about her living quarters back on Homeworld.  She had a large, comfortable bed with lots of pillows, plush chairs to recline in after a hard day and a separate room where she could bathe and have her pearl massage her sore muscles when training got intense or she returned from battle.  She had little use for a pearl, but the servant had been a gift from Yellow Diamond and it would have been impolite to refuse.  Jasper ran her fingers through her pale mane of hair; she should have her pearl brush it for her later.  She liked that; it was soothing.  She’d ask the pearl to use some of the special oils to keep it soft and untangled…yes, she couldn’t wait to leave this place and return home.

                Jasper roamed the hallways searching for this gem they called “Skinny”.  She shook her head; to come out misshapen meant this gem should have been destroyed.  However, it spoke volumes to Blue Diamond’s gracious nature for giving her sisters from Earth a purpose.  Earth…she was glad to be done with that place.  She had been the only perfect gem to come from that garbage planet.  Imagine if she’d been stuck here with the others.  She was above such nonsense – laughing, playing, socializing – she was made for a purpose and she had proven her brilliance, which was why Yellow Diamond had claimed her, saving her from a fate such as being stuck with these degenerates.

                A sound caught her attention from inside a nearby room.  It was a gentle wisp of air – a sigh – and a soft plop.  Jasper punched in the code to open the door and stepped into what appeared to be very comfortable living quarters similar to her own.  It had to belong to Holly Blue Agate, except there on the bed, was a thin jasper lounging against the pillows.  “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

                “Relaxing,” Skinny said without any hint of remorse.  Her eyes sparkled playfully as she grinned.  “Holly Blue isn’t here.  Might as well take advantage of it.”

                “You need to get to your cubby and stay there the rest of the night or…”

                Skinny lowered her voice, mimicking Jasper.  “You need to do as I say.  I’m better than you; I’m perfect.”

                “Stop that!”

                “I serve _Yellow_ Diamond,” she continued.  “What’s that, My Diamond, you want me to lick your pussy?”  Skinny formed her fingers into a V in front of her mouth and thrust her tongue between them in an obscene gesture.

                Jasper clenched her hand around Skinny’s forearm causing her to cry out.  “You are out of line!  Get out of here and back to your own living quarters or I will report this behavior to your agate and you’ll have her to deal with!” 

                Skinny’s golden eyes narrowed and her gaze shifted to Jasper.  “You aren’t better than us.  You’re just like us.”  Her free hand clenched a round pillow nearby and without warning she hit Jasper in the face with it.  “Where’s your sense of enjoyment?”

                The general was not hurt, but definitely perturbed at this behavior.  To think she’d actually stoop so low as to engage in…a soft pillow hit her on the top of the head.  Okay, that was it.  She ripped the padded object from Skinny’s hands and brought it across her with enough force to knock her into the headboard.  Laughter bubbled from the thin gem’s throat.  “I knew it!  You like to have fun!”  She grasped a particularly fluffy pillow and threw it in Jasper’s direction. 

                She knew she shouldn’t do it…she shouldn’t give into such petty games, but this was still a fight…a battle…and she was going to WIN!  Jasper grinned maliciously, retrieving the pillow from the floor and used it to give Skinny a decent smack across the face.  Her thin counterpart shrieked delightfully and hit her harder causing a few feathers to pop out of the covering.  Fabric tearing ripped through the air as Jasper struck her; feathers exploded getting caught in their hair and covering their clothes in down.  Skinny scooted toward the edge of the bed, still chortling as Jasper hit her causing her to fall to the floor with a thud.  

                “Are you okay?” the general asked. 

                Skinny picked up a fallen pillow and threw it hitting Jasper in the face.  Jasper’s chest vibrated with laughter as she held up a particularly big pillow high.  Skinny’s eyes widened in surprise…or fear.  No, that was definitely fear and she was no longer looking at Jasper.  Instead, her gaze had fallen on the door.  Jasper turned her head slowly and dropped the pillow when she saw Holly Blue Agate’s figure illuminated by the fluorescent light coming from the hallway. 

                “What.  Is. THE MEANING OF THIS?!” she roared.

                The pillow plopped on Jasper’s head and slid to the floor as she crossed her arms in front of her, saluting.  Skinny scrambled to her feet, saluting quickly and speaking even faster, surprised her supervisor was back early.  “It’s my fault, Holly Blue!  The general was only in here to stop me!”

                “That is not what it looked like to me,” Holly Blue said, eyeing Jasper suspiciously.  “You…you who were made superior to these off-color miscreants should know better.  However, I suppose, being from the same stone, you couldn’t help but act like a delinquent.”

                “Forgive me, Holly Blue Agate.”  It was like a robotic response as memories of the Beta Kindergarten were pulled from the recesses of her mind.  She’d forgotten what it was to be loud and social…to joke…to play…to be surrounded by gems just like her.  However, she’d been made perfect – the Ultimate Quartz – so, when they’d arrived on Homeworld, of course, Yellow Diamond hand-picked her for her army.  For a moment as she and Skinny had pelted each other with pillows, it felt like she was…home…and it felt good.  However, she and this blue jasper were not the same.  Holly Blue was right – she _should_ have known better.  “I accept any punishment you believe is fitting.”

                Holly Blue’s slips curved up into a smile as she pressed her hand against the pad on the wall sliding the door shut.  Her eyes surveyed Jasper’s arms…those muscles bulging under her striped skin.  Holly Blue’s gaze moved over her uniform – her body – her powerful legs, ample hips, flat stomach – her abs visible through her appearance modifier – and her full breasts.  She’d only seen Yellow Diamond’s general a handful of times, but fantasized about her much more often.  She couldn’t resist a quartz who was formed to look like raw power.  She sauntered over and plucked a stray feather from Jasper’s shoulder.  “Any punishment?”

                “Yes, ma’am.”

                “But it really was my fault,” Skinny protested.  “I start…”

                “Be quiet!”  Holly Blue took a couple of steps over and placed a hand under Skinny’s chin.  “Oh, you’ll be punished, too, make no mistake about that.”  She circled them slowly before standing in front of Jasper.  Their eyes locked and she saw it there – arrogance – and knew the general had to be shown she was not better than an agate.  She ran a finger gently along the length of Jasper’s gem causing the quartz to shudder.  “Phase off your uniform.”

                “My…” 

                Holly Blue stroked the black area of her uniform, her hand resting on the yellow diamond emblem centered just over Jasper’s cleavage.  “You heard me.” 

                Jasper growled, but did as she was asked, unashamed of her body.  If Holly Blue meant to humiliate her, it wasn’t working and she was silently pleased to hear Skinny whisper a soft ‘wow’ next to her.  The agate circled her slowly.  “I can see they did make you perfect, indeed.”  Her hand ran down the rippling muscles of Jasper’s back and then grasped one round butt cheek firmly.  She slid her whip out of her gem and flicked it, causing it to illuminate as it crackled with electricity.  Skillfully, she used it to tie Jasper’s hands behind her back, leaving it long enough for her to continue circling until she was face-to-face with the large quartz again.  Her fingers gently stroked one of Jasper’s nipples causing it to pucker before she gently gave it a squeeze.   “Kneel.” 

                Once Jasper had done as she was told, Holly Blue phased off everything except her boots and her capelet, which hardly covered her ample breasts.  She spread her legs wordlessly and Jasper immediately knew what her punishment would entail.  So, the agate thought she’d be put off or shamed by this?  It wasn’t as if she hadn’t done these sorts of things with the members of Yellow’s army and if Holly Blue thought she was completely in control she was sorely mistaken.  Jasper ran her tongue along the length of the agate’s pussy, not yet giving her the satisfaction of digging in just yet.  She blew gently on the moistened area and could feel Holly Blue shudder in front of her.  The general gently kissed the other gem’s pubis mons, which was covered in silky white and lavender hair; she ran her gem through it.  Perhaps if she had a sense of smell she’d be able to pick up on the other’s pheromones, but Jasper was well able to be turned on without it. 

                “Are you going to do it, or just tease ALL NIGHT?!”

                “Good things are worth waiting for.”  Jasper nudged Holly Blue’s pussy lips apart with her tongue, tasting her arousal, feeling the slickness against her muscle.  She took a moment to appreciate the deep shade of blue hiding between puffier, lighter folds on the outside.  Jasper’s tongue licked around these folds, enjoying every drop of Holly’s nectar before very slowly moving up toward her clit and skillfully moving her tongue around it, never touching it directly, not giving the agate that pleasure, but making her gasp and moan lightly nonetheless.  Holly Blue grabbed the large quartz’s hair forcefully and tried to move her to that small nub of flesh that ached for touch.  However, Jasper was still in control of her tongue and chuckled a little before giving her clit one long, slow lick before avoiding it again. 

                Holly Blue growled in frustration.  These damn quartz soldiers were all the same – even the perfect ones.  No matter, there were other ways to punish her.  The agate tugged on her hair, pulling her away.  “So, that’s how you want to…”  A soft moan came from over by the bed and she looked over to see Skinny rubbing herself through her pants, which were soaked from her juices.  Holly’s eyes narrowed and she retracted her whip, freeing Jasper then flicked it to make it appear again.  She cleared her throat before cracking the electric weapon in Skinny’s direction, hitting her hand. 

                “Ow!”

                “What a naughty jasper you are…pleasuring yourself in my presence.”  Holly Blue cracked her whip in Skinny’s direction again splitting open the seam of her pants revealing her engorged vulva practically glowing red with arousal.  “You will sit on your hands and will not touch yourself until I say you can… _if_ I say.” 

                Two large hands grabbed her ankles and Holly Blue found her feet sliding out from under her.  She was two seconds from yelling when she felt Jasper’s mouth at her pussy again.  As that wet tongue writhed against her, she tilted her head back, gasping and moaning deeply.  Something pressed into her – Jasper’s large fingers, she realized.  Jasper moved them in and out slowly at first, stretching Holly, though being wet as she was she didn’t really need it.  The orange quartz curved her fingers as she thrust into the agate with wet, sloppy noises.  Holly Blue’s hips bucked up against Jasper’s face as the burning for release built up in her.  She heard a whimper from the bed and opened her eye slightly to see Skinny still sitting on her hands, but rubbing her thighs together as this display clearly turned her on.  Holly’s eyes closed again and she gasped as she felt Jasper’s tongue flicking against her lightly but with speed enough to send tingles through her entire body.  With a final thrust of her fingers and a suck on her swollen clit, Holly Blue was pushed over the edge and screamed as she shuddered in climax and Jasper lapped up every drop of cum from her pussy. 

                Jasper sat back, licking her lips and grinned showing off her perfect white fangs.  

                Holly Blue took a moment to regain her composure.  These incorrigible chunks of Earth were supposed to be punished, so how had she ended up the one on her back?  She stood, tall and intimidating, sliding her fingers along Jasper’s cheek.  “Good girl…though I’m not done punishing you quite yet.  Stand and then lie down on the bed.”

                No sooner had Jasper done so when she found her hands quickly fastened to the headboard.  Holly Blue’s finger slid between her lower lips and into her before holding it up as it glistened with Jasper’s slick.  “My, my – turned on, are we?”  She slowly rubbed the finger against Jasper’s nipple, circling it until it was covered and she heard Jasper sigh. 

                Holly Blue circled Jasper’s dark red nipple with her tongue while kneading her other breast with her hand.  The bed shifted slightly as she heard Skinny mewling behind her, desperate to free her hands and stroke herself to completion.  The agate turned her head and smiled at Skinny.  “Do you want your punishment now, too?”  Skinny whined and nodded.  “Phase off your…”

                The thin gem complied before her superior could even finish.  She pulled a hand out from under her, but the glowing blue whip was wrapped around her wrist stopping her before her fingers could even brush against her sex. 

                “I never said you could touch yourself.”  Holly Blue touched a button on the handle of her whip making it vibrate and pulse with a low hum.  “You’re going to take this and fuck the general with it while I take you from behind.  If either of you cum before I do, there will be further punishment.  Do you understand?” 

                “Yes,” they both mumbled. 

                “Yes, what?”

                They spoke in unison.  “Yes, Holly Blue Agate!”

                Holly Blue shape shifted a cock, thick and deep blue at the tip, rubbing it as she watched Skinny exploring Jasper’s body with her hands.  The smaller gem seemed quite inferior next to a perfect specimen.  While Jasper was voluptuous and powerful, Skinny was waif-like with no hips to speak of and lumps on her chest that could hardly be called breasts tipped with dark orange nipples that were hardened in arousal.  She played with Jasper’s full tits as though impressed by their size.  Jasper leaned her head back, eyes shut, clearly enjoying this as she was played with and teased.  Skinny’s slender hand moved down, caressing the white tuft of hair above Jasper’s wet cunt before she picked up the still jittering whip handle.  She moved it across the general’s sex, spreading her lips, finding the complimenting orange and red shades beautiful  before pressing the whip handle into her.  Jasper gasped as Skinny bent over, ass in the air waiting for Holly Blue, and delicately licked the nectar from her clit. 

                Holly Blue grabbed Skinny’s rear, kneading her cheeks and prepping her with a few fingers before easing her temporary cock inside that tight entrance.  Skinny’s cunt contracted with desire, pulling the agate further in.  Jasper gasped and dug her head further into the mattress as Skinny pounded into her with the whip.  She could feel the irregular design of it, coupled with the vibration and Skinny’s mouth pleasuring her with slurping noises and gritted her teeth as she tried not to let it overtake her.  The slender gem moaned around her sex and gripped her leg as though, she too, were having trouble hanging on to her sanity while her agate thrust in and out of her.  

                Skinny’s mouth broke from Jasper as she cried out.  “Ah, fuuuuck!”  

                The general pulled at her restraints, growling her frustration and simultaneous stimulation as her pussy gripped around the whip handle.  She heard a crack from behind her and felt the cuffs give way as the headboard broke showering them with splinters of wood.   Thankfully, Holly Blue Agate seemed to be in the throws of ecstasy and didn’t notice.  She continued pushing into Skinny’s tight, hot pussy, which was still small even though it was dripping with her juices.  It was making it hard to hold off especially when the pair of jaspers kept moaning.  She felt a deep, hot need in her core and grabbed Skinny’s hips so hard her subordinate might be bruised later, but she didn’t care.  She needed release – craved it!  The balls she had fashioned hung full and low, finally clenching and the agate threw her head back, howling as her cum filled Skinny and spilled out down the backs of her legs.  Skinny’s screams of completion echoed around the room followed by Jasper’s howl as she climaxed, pushing out Holly Blue’s whip, the bed splattered with her cum as she squirted. 

                They lay together in a pile, exhausted, covered in sweat and slick, recovering for a few moments before Holly Blue regained her composure and shifted her body back to the way it had been.  She replaced her clothing and cleared her throat.  “I hope both have you have sufficiently learned your lesson.” 

                “Yes, Holly Blue Agate,” the jaspers responded together.  However, the same thought ran through their head as they locked eyes and gave each other a knowing smile.  The punishment had been well worth the crime and they may need to have another pillow fight…soon.


End file.
